


Destiel First Date (Fluff)

by Amandarinh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Destiel - Freeform, First Date, Fluff, Human Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 06:41:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2338874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amandarinh/pseuds/Amandarinh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Dean's first date. </p><p>Has nothing concerning the show besides the Characters</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiel First Date (Fluff)

Castiel had no clue what to wear. If he wasn’t in his uniform working he was at home in his pajamas. Despite being twenty-one Cas has never been on a date or many friends the only ones were only work buddies. He and Dean met about a year ago when he first showed up at the diner, Cas was his server. Dean started staying longer and coming in more frequently. About seven months of being a regular and Cas serving him. Dean started to come right before Cas’s breaks. Soon Cas would serve Dean then sit across from him then they would laugh talk and get to know each other until Cas had to get back to work The table in the corner became theirs.  
Cas found a suit balled up in the back of his closet. He quickly changed knowing Dean would show up any minute now. Cas had just pulled on the jacket when he heard a knock on the door.  
“Coming.” He called pulling on his light tan over/trench coat.  
Cas excitedly opened the door and greeted Dean. He was wearing a dark green button up with black jeans and combat boots.  
“Did I dress up to much?” Cas asked slightly worried.  
Dean took in his dates outfit. Cas’s suit was slightly rumpled, top button unbuttoned, the tie hung loosely and a little crooked; his hair was messy in all the right ways.  
“You look perfect.” Dean gave a small half smile. Cas could hardly suppress his smile from pleasing Dean.  
Dean led Cas to his black Impala ‘67. He opened the door for Cas before getting in and driving off, Cherry Pie playing.  
“Where are we going?” Cas asked.  
“Movies than the carnival.” Dean replied.  
~ After the Movies ~  
Cas wasn't scared of the classic monster movies. Who could blame him they weren't that scary but Dean wanted Cas to cuddle closer.  
The carnival went well for the most part except for one incident. They went on a few rides, after the spinning tea cups Dean realized he lost Cas. He frantically looked everywhere and could not find him. Then he spotted him. Cas was hanging upside down by his feet on the jungle gym with a serious yet confused look on his face.  
“Cas?” Dean questioned as he approached him.  
“Dean.” There was a flash of relief in his eyes. “I appear to be stuck in this situation.”  
That was it Dean could not handle it anymore. He keeled down so his face was about even with Cas’s and gave him a quick kiss before helping him down.  
Cas didn't let go of Dean’s hand the rest of their time there.  
After the carnival Cas had a stuffed bear and cotton candy Dean got him. Dean had a stuffed moose Cas insisted on winning him.  
On the way home Dean pulled into the center of an empty field and stopped. Cas looked at him confused with blue cotton candy shoved halfway into his mouth.  
“Come on.” Dean said getting out he waited for Cas to follow before shutting the door. He left the window rolled down slightly so they could hear the music lightly playing. They lay on the hood, their backs pressed against the windshield. Watching the stars hands knotted together between them. Both of them somehow knew in that moment no matter how rough life gets they’ll always be okay.  
Cas rolled over and kissed Dean, who quickly kissed back loving the taste of Castiel’s cotton candy covered lips.  
After the kiss they spent the rest of the night laughing, telling stories and sharing secrets. Under the stars until they both fell asleep, smiling in each other arms.


End file.
